Remembrance
by meguhanu
Summary: It has been a year since the accident. Now Grace and Pilgrim travel back to the place that had changed their lives forever. tearjerker


**Remembrance**

It had been a year since the accident. Grace and Pilgrim were rehabilitated with help of the horse whisperer.

Although Grace still had nightmares of what had happened that snowy day that had changed her life and Pilgrims forever.

_Grace remembered every detail. When they went up that snowy hill, Gulliver had slipped on that patch of snow and ice causing him and Judith to slide down that hill therefore bumping into Grace and Pilgrim who were right behind them. The real trouble was when the truck hydroplaned and smashed into the riders._

Grace awoke in a cold sweat. Her breathing was heavy. She looked to her bedside table. It was 7:00 in the morning. Her nightmares of that day were getting worse and worse.

Getting up she noticed the date on her horse calendar. Today was the one year anniversary of Judith's death. Grace sighed. "It's time," she whispered.

She got dressed quickly while being sure to bundle up.

It was snowing outside. Her fake leg was now like the one she lost. She managed it perfectly.

Tiptoeing past her parent's bedroom, she slipped on her boots, hat, and gloves. Closing the door silently so she wouldn't wake her folks, she took off to the barn.

Grace arrived at the barn and went over to Pilgrim's stall. No one else was around this early. Wearing his blanket, he went to the side of the door and nuzzled Grace.

He was the same he was a year ago. All his wounds, physical and emotional, had healed.

"Hey boy," she said. She sniffled as she looked next door to where Gulliver was one year ago. Now this stall was empty. No one wanted to use it.

There were flowers, pictures, and wreaths for Gulliver and Judith to remember them. The stall had been turned into a shrine.

It had been up since a month previously.

Grace took 2 of the red roses she had placed there the day before from a wreath of roses surrounding the best picture of her best friend. These 2 roses were to go somewhere else.

Grace looked at the pictures she had taken. Tears started to form in her eyes. Pilgrim noticed her reaction and let out a small neigh.

Grace turned back around and went into Pilgrim's stall and hugged him close. He put his head around her back to hug her back. She sobbed silently.

Sniffling, she took Pilgrims head into her arms. "Listen boy, it's time to go pay our respects," she said.

Pilgrim knew what this meant.

Grabbing her tack, she saddled Pilgrim English style. Putting the Eggbutt in his mouth, and securing the bridle, she escorted Pilgrim out of the barn. He went down on his front knees to allow her to get on.

Walking step by step, Grace's heart raced. Pilgrim knew where he was headed. Beneath him, he tested the firmness of the ground with each step he took.

Within 20 minutes, they were back at the place where the accident was. Ghosts of the past screamed in Grace and Pilgrim's ears.

Grace dismounted Pilgrim and placed the 2 roses she had taken from the stall and put them on the road where Gulliver and Judith had passed away. The road now had been closed to any commuting.

The snow softly fell on the horse and rider while Grace started to talk.

"Judith, Gulliver, I miss you both so much. It's not fair the way life is. You were too young to die. I am so sorry that Pilgrim and I survived and you 2 died. I wish that we could relive that day again so we wouldn't have ridden on the trails," 

she continued on, but then the tears took over and she just cried and cried.

Pilgrim stepped up and cuddled her while he too had tears coming out of his eyes.

Neither of them knew it, but right there in front of them stood Judith atop Gulliver in ghostly form. Pilgrim sensed it and looked up. He nickered softly at Gulliver. Gulliver nickered back.

Grace heard another horse and she couldn't believe her eyes when she looked up. There was Judith and Gulliver the same as the day they had died. Grace opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"You don't need to say anything Grace," said Judith smiling.

"We are both at peace. Don't beat yourself up over something that was never your fault. It was our destiny to die," she said.

"I…I," stuttered Grace. She wanted to hug her friend one more time, but when she tried; her hand went right through Gulliver.

"Live happily with Pilgrim," said Judith pulling Gulliver the other way.

"We will always be alive in your hearts!" she called to Grace as her and Gulliver cantered to where she disappeared around the corner of the road.

Grace just stared as she watched her friend literally disappear around the bend. She said nothing, just let the tears fall out of her eyes.

Pilgrim had his ears forward as his reaction was the same as his owners. Grace's lips curled into a smile as she waved good-bye.

"Pilgrim, let's ride on home," she said. Pilgrim nodded his neck. He kneeled down once again for his owner to mount on and together, they made one last look at the sight.

Pilgrim reared on his hind legs and waved good-bye with his legs. Grace expected this reaction and held on to her horse.

"REST IN PEACE JUDITH AND GULLIVER!!" she yelled.

Then together Pilgrim and Grace turned and went back to the stable to take care of themselves.

But from up in the snowy sky, Judith and Gulliver smiled as they watched over their friends.

THE END.


End file.
